Like A Violin
by TheMorrign
Summary: "Love is like a violin. The music may stop now and then, but the strings remain forever." Ginoza/OC


_**Ginoza/OC**_

 _ **Beginning in Season 1, but spoilers for Season 2 and the Movie**_

 _ **AU where some characters survive cause I refuse to allow anything else.**_

 _ **If you want a reference, I image Izanami Okasa looking like Revy from Black Lagoon (tattoos included), but with the standard suit enforcers and inspectors are supposed to wear. Katsumi Nozaki looks like either Alphard Alusha from Canaan or Mina Hazuki from Darker Than Black.**_

* * *

 **Name:** Ginoza, Nobuchika

 **Rank:** Division 1; Inspector; Shepard 1

* * *

All four Enforcers were seated at their desks, but Inspector Tsunemori couldn't help but keep looking at the door. It wasn't like Ginoza to be late to work. If anything, he was usually the first one in to the office. She couldn't help but worry a little that something had happened even though she knew it was probably nothing. They'd been working hard on these last few cases, so she wouldn't be surprised if he had just slept in.

But, just as she was about to give in and try to call him, the door opened and Inspector Ginoza came in, looking the same as always.

"Sorry I'm late. The Chief called me up to her office to discuss some matters. Actually, I'm glad you're all here, this is important." He said, adjusting his glasses and looking around the room as he reached his desk. "It seems that, with the seriousness of our recent cases, Chief Kasei has decided we need more manpower to help us. Division 4 has been assigned to assist us." He said seriously, looking around the room.

"Division 4?!" Kougami sputtered, choking us a cloud of smoke from his cigarette in surprise. Tsunemori looked at Ginoza with her eyebrows drawn together.

"Division 4?" She asked, confused. "I didn't know we had a Division 4." She said and Ginoza sighed as he readjusted his glasses again.

"Division 4 tends to keep to themselves. They work some of the MWPSB's toughest and most gruesome cases-" He told her, before being cut off.

"I heard they don't even call the latent criminals in Division 4 Enforcers! From what I've heard, they call them Punishers instead! Or at least some of 'em!" Kagari immediately cut in, grinning from ear to ear.

"-and they have a high success rate. We're lucky to have them help." He told her stiffly, as if Kagari hadn't interrupted, and Kougami snorted.

"Yeah, sure. Lets see if you can survive in a room with Okasa and Inspector Nozaki. That worked _so_ well the last time." He said quietly and Ginoza glared at the Enforcer.

"Inspector Nozaki and I have put aside our differences, and she assures me she will do her best to keep Enforcer Okasa in line. Besides, it isn't something for you to worry about anyway." He said coldly, turning to his computer as it turned on. "They should be here at one o'clock sharp, if I know anything about Inspector Nozaki." He said, and everyone could tell that that was the end of the conversation. Akane sighed before returning to her reports as well, deciding there was no use dwelling on something that would be happening in five hours time.

* * *

At exactly one o'clock, the doors opened and a woman with maroon hair wild down her back and her standard business suit in disarray came barging in, grinning wildly.

"Gino-kun!" She shouted excitedly, throwing her arms up in the air before suddenly curling in on herself. "OW! Dammit, Inspector!" She swore, clutching her side as a stoic, shorter woman stepped out from behind her, holding what looked like a low-voltage taser.

"My apologizes, everyone. Enforcer Okasa is still learning her manners." She said quietly before looking at Ginoza and Tsunemori with a small smile and bowing respectfully. "Inspectors. I hope we aren't interrupting." She said, and they both stood to greet her.

"Oh course not, Inspector Nozaki. I informed my team this morning of your impending arrival." Ginoza said, offering her a polite smile. "Inspector Nozaki, this is Inspector Akane Tsunemori. She is my partner. Tsunemori, this is Inspector Katsumi Nozaki." He introduced and Akane bowed deeply.

"Its an honor to meet you." She says quickly, respectfully, bordering on awkward. Nozaki smiled at her.

"The honor is mine. I apologize my partner, Inspector Sosei, couldn't be here, but he's still recovering from our last case." She said, her face clouding with emotion for a moment before it was gone. "But, all four Enforcers are here, although Okasa did not heed my instruction to stay in the hall." She said, turning to give a pointed look to the woman leaning over Kagari's shoulder to watch his video game. She turned at the mention of her name and gave the Inspector a big smile before vanishing quickly into the hallway, not wanting another shock.

"Well, how about we all meet somewhere so we can all be introduced?" Akane offered and Nozaki nodded.

"I'd be happy to introduce my team to yours. How about we meet in the training facility in twenty minutes? Its a little small in these offices, and it will give us an opportunity to form more solid understandings of each others capabilities." She offered and Ginoza nodded.

"That will work perfectly. We'll see you there." He told her and she smiled before leaving the office. Just before the door closed, they were able to catch the beginning of something she said, and Kagari couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat.

"What did I tell you, Izanami! Are you that incompetent that you can't follow such simple instructions as-" And then the door closed and her voice vanished.

"Well I see you've very familiar with Enforcer Okasa!" Kagari teased Ginoza, laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair.

"Shut up, Kagari." Ginoza snapped.

"She's improved her self-control." Kougami said with a smirk, attracting his attention. "She didn't call you Nobuchika this time." He laughed, and Masaoka joined in as Ginoza turned red.

"Just make sure you're all in the training center in twenty minutes." He grumbled before walking out of the room.


End file.
